fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elizabeth Bathory (Brave)/@comment-42.114.174.89-20161019192018/@comment-29893250-20161021043306
I agree the mistranslation was annoying but the third skill annoys me a bit regardless. There are some skills that are just bad. We know that. However, this is pretty ridiculously cumbersome given the situationality of the options. Invincibility to party for 1 turn. I don't mind this. This one is just so powerful that I don't mind it being a question of timing. Self buster up for 3 turns on QAABB and NP B. This is a kind of skill usually used for when Eli is about to fire off an NP which makes the demerit really inhibitive. Heal. Not so good randomly. This will generally be bad and not worth it, balancing out how party invincibility tends to be good. Gain crit stars. This is used when you've got no crit stars and 0-1 NPs. Party attack. This is used when you have lots of crit stars or multiple NPs. So in a situation with lots of crit stars no NP, party attack is good and, crit stars is bad, and buster up is so so but kinda pricy for a full NP gauge. So 1 good, 1 pretty good and 2 bad with 1 usually good and 1 usually bad. In a situation with low crit stars no NP, party attack is not so good (you'd rather just fire off Eli's NP), crit stars is good. Buster up is once again so so but more leaning towards bad. So 1 good, 1 not so good, 1 bad, 1 usually good, 1 usually bad. This trend repeats itself over most situations. It utterly can't be relied upon, costs 100% gauge, and gives you an effect that isn't worth it probably 70-75% of the time. It can occasionally do some good stuff but generally, I think Eli only has 2 skills with this as a useless dummy skill that only fills up the third slot. It'd be different if it just did one gauranteed thing, then random after but given the 1 of 5 with no gaurantee whatsoever makes the timing even more horrible than a skill that gives you either NP damage for 1 turn or charges your gauge. While the timing overlap is horrible on that, at least that's 50/50 and can be treated like a skill with a 50% failure rate. This one requires a huge investment for something that generally won't even come close to paying back. So I feel that this skill was badly designed. If I had to rework it to be something similar but useful. I think I'd make it sort of like the event's companion class based buff. Like if you have a berserker out too, you get the buster. If you have a caster out too, you get the heal. If you have another saber out too, you get the party attack. Assassin, the crit stars. If you have more than one, it becomes a coin flip for the effect. If shielder, the invincibility. If you don't have any of the applicable classes, the ability does nothing. That way team composition and placement within the party could allow her to fill any number of roles for that huge price but giving you more control over it. It'd also allow you to choose placement within the party to create chances of 100% of a particular effect but with team building constriction because your third party member can't conflict. It'd also make more sense flavorwise as she's going off on her legendary adventure with a particular party member and the buff incurred is related.